varlyndriafandomcom-20200213-history
Velious Armor Turnins
YOU WILL NEED WARMLY OR KINDLY FACTION TO DO THESE TURNINS! This is just a simple layout of who to go to in Thurgadin and what to give them, for the Velious Armor. If you use MQ2 or know Thurg at all, these NPCs should be easy to find. All the Lorekeepers are in the library, far top left (IIRC) of zone, through the school. Monk and warrior NPCs are after the second gate, turn left, take the door, first room on left down the hallway. Zerker and another class (don't remember exactly) are near the kennels. The rest you're on your own. Just hand them the appropriate piece of armor off the giants in Kael (corroded plate, corroded chain, corroded leather, torn enchanted silk) and 3 of the listed gems (which you buy in the guild lobby from the clearly labeled vendor). 'Bard' NPC: Leifur "As you enter Thurgadin, go straight into the first shop as you come in from the bridge (The Broken Glacier). Go down the right-hand side stairs, he's warming himself in front of a fireplace downstairs." *Arms - Flawed Emerald *Boots - Crushed Black Marble *Bracer - Crushed Flame Emerald *Chest - Flawless Diamond *Hands - Crushed Topaz *Legs - Flawed Sea Sapphires *Head - Crushed Coral 'Beastlord ' NPC: Pearce Icefang "The mob for the turn in is in a cavern deep in thurg, just to the right of the rogue trainer, he's in a room in the north side of the cavern... just look for one guy with a half dozen wolves" *Arms - Flawed Emerald *Boots - Crushed Black Marble *Bracer - Crushed Flame Emerald *Chest - Flawless Diamond *Hands - Crushed Topaz *Legs - Flawed Sea Sapphires *Head - Crushed Coral 'Berserker' NPC: Glatigi "In the room next to Pierce Icefang's room" *Arms - Flawed Emerald *Boots - Crushed Black Marble *Bracer - Crushed Flame Emerald *Chest - Flawless Diamond *Hands - Crushed Topaz *Legs - Flawed Sea Sapphires *Head - Crushed Coral 'Cleric ' NPC: Loremaster Dorinan "Ok from pok go to great divide, then to Thurgadin entrance, once zoned in pull up your map, look on the far left about mid map, those two rooms that are adjoined, you want the bottom one, she on the far left of the stage when looking at it." *Arms - Jaundice Gem *Boots - Crushed Flame Emerald *Bracer - Crushed Opal *Chest - Black Marble *Hands - Crushed Lava Rubies *Legs - Chipped Onyx Sapphire *Head - Crushed Onyx Sapphire 'Druid ' NPC: Cobi Frostbeard "He is not in the Armour shop. He,s in a Tailor Shop. Then name on the sign says Frostbeard. After zoning into Thurg, cross both bridges. At the spot where you can turn left to go to the bank turn right. Look for his sign it will be on the right." *Feet - Crushed Flame Emeralds *Bracers - Crushed Opal *Head - Crushed Onyx Sapphires *Hands - Crushed Lava Rubies *Legs - Chipped Onyx Sapphire *Sleeves - Jaundice Gem *Chest - Black Marble 'Enchanter ' NPC: Lorekeeper Brita "She is in library, far left of map, past the stage" *Feet - Crushed Jaundice Gem *Head - Crushed Flame Opals *Hands - Crushed Topaz *Legs - Nephrite *Chest - Pristine Emerald *Arms - Flawed topaz *Wrist - Crushed Onyx Sapphire 'Magician ' NPC: Kyla Frostbeard "She can be found in Thurgadin, inside Frostbeard's Furs & Leather, at loc neg 122, pos 231 (same as Cobi Frostbeard)" *Feet - Crushed Jaundice Gem *Head - Crushed Flame Opals *Hands - Crushed Topaz *Legs - Nephrite *Chest - Pristine Emerald *Arms - Flawed topaz *Wrist - Crushed Onyx Sapphire 'Monk' NPC: Lorekeeper Einar "Lorekeeper Einar is located near the entrance to Thurgadin, coming from Great Divide. Go through the first two gates that you must raise, then stop. To the left you should see some small steps next to Guard Larus. Go up the steps and take an immediate right. Take the second door on the left (the one that raises up). Einar is in the first room on the left (LOC of neg 650 pos 45 pos 13). " *Arms - Flawed Emerald *Boots - Crushed Black Marble *Bracer - Crushed Flame Emerald *Chest - Flawless Diamond *Hands - Crushed Topaz *Legs - Flawed Sea Sapphires *Head - Crushed Coral 'Necromancer' NPC: Lorekeeper Zorik "Lorekeeper Zorik is located in the Library loc: -192, 774, -16 (north of Loremaster Borannin). " *Feet - Crushed Jaundice Gem *Head - Crushed Flame Opals *Hands - Crushed Topaz *Legs - Nephrite *Chest - Pristine Emerald *Arms - Flawed topaz *Wrist - Crushed Onyx Sapphire 'Paladin ' NPC: Battlepriest Daragor "He is located on the balcony at -225, 561, -7" *Arms - Flawed Emerald *Boots - Crushed Black Marble *Bracer - Crushed Flame Emerald *Chest - Flawless Diamond *Hands - Crushed Topaz *Legs - Flawed Sea Sapphires *Head - Crushed Coral 'Ranger ' NPC: Argash "Thurgadin: Argash @ -200, -295, Inside Argash's House of Carpentry" *Arms - Flawed Emerald *Boots - Crushed Black Marble *Bracer - Crushed Flame Emerald *Chest - Flawless Diamond *Hands - Crushed Topaz *Legs - Flawed Sea Sapphires *Head - Crushed Coral 'Rogue' NPC: Foreman Felspar "He is near the mining tunnels, in the building. hope that helps." *Arms - Flawed Emerald *Boots - Crushed Black Marble *Bracer - Crushed Flame Emerald *Chest - Flawless Diamond *Hands - Crushed Topaz *Legs - Flawed Sea Sapphires *Head - Crushed Coral 'Shadowknight' NPC: Dalgrim Underbelly "Underbelly has his own shop in the town its called underbell's arms. And the loc of the store is neg 413, neg 126. " *Arms - Flawed Emerald *Boots - Crushed Black Marble *Bracer - Crushed Flame Emerald *Chest - Flawless Diamond *Hands - Crushed Topaz *Legs - Flawed Sea Sapphires *Head - Crushed Coral 'Shaman ' NPC: Terman Underbelly "Terman Underbelly is found in Thurgadin, in the shop that he helps his brother run: Underbelly's Arms, a smithy. If you come in from The Great Divide, run across the entrance bridges and into town proper, turn to your right and it should be just a few doors down, on the right-hand side. Terman will be on your right near the forge." *Feet - Crushed Flame Emeralds *Bracers - Crushed Opal *Head - Crushed Onyx Sapphires *Hands - Crushed Lava Rubies *Legs - Chipped Onyx Sapphire *Sleeves - Jaundice Gem *Chest - Black Marble 'Warrior ' NPC: Captain Njall "this guy is in a room inside Thurgadin, take a left after the first two gates, follow the hall around, and hes in a room with some other NPC's (standing to the side of the monk turnin, Loremaster Einan)" *Arms - Flawed Emerald *Boots - Crushed Black Marble *Bracer - Crushed Flame Emerald *Chest - Flawless Diamond *Hands - Crushed Topaz *Legs - Flawed Sea Sapphires *Head - Crushed Coral 'Wizard ' NPC: Mauren Frostbeard "location is at -145, 217. (presumably with all the other frostbeards!)" *Feet - Crushed Jaundice Gem *Head - Crushed Flame Opals *Hands - Crushed Topaz *Legs - Nephrite *Chest - Pristine Emerald *Arms - Flawed topaz *Wrist - Crushed Onyx Sapphire Category:Armor Category:Quests Category:Wizards Category:Warriors Category:Shamans Category:Shadowknights Category:Rogues Category:Rangers Category:Paladins Category:Druids Category:Enchanters Category:Clerics Category:Bards Category:Beastlords Category:Berserkers Category:Necromancers Category:Monks Category:Magicians